


oasis ( not the band )

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Café, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, France (Country), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Visions in dreams, i too am a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so like is suck at summaries. but here we gofor as long a richie tozier could remmember he had dreams of his baby boy ed's then he meets him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	oasis ( not the band )

Ever since richie was a kid he would have dreams of this cafe it was smokey and covered in ivy. But he always sat at the same table with a smaller boy he always stayed silent except a few times

“ I'm eddie” he had said at one point in a dream richie always assumed that he was a figment as imagination but in this moment he knew that he was real.

“ and I'm richie” unlike eddie richie always talked too eddie he was a companion. Eddie always hated when he spoke as the “english dude”. But otherwise he loved the way richie would dote over him. It was cute? He didn’t really know 

When richie got the chance to go to france he took it up so fast he was gone. you know stans parents were a godsend sometimes!

When eddie got the chance to go to france he thought of it a way to get away from his mom. she was to overbarring for him to stay with all the time he was going with bev.

They were in the same hotel in the same hall yet they never saw each other. Sad really. the two dumbasses

Then stan who was with richie told him to wait outside the cafe ( stan was asking for directions). his parents were still at the hotel and probably going to stay there.  
He noticed his little eddie spaghetti, eds, eduardo, edward spaghettward. Walking around. looking cute you know the usual.

“ HOLY SHIt ED’S” eddie looked up to see this dork running at him at top road runner speed. like he looked almost invisable. it was scary.  
“ oh my god! You’re real!” richie threw his arms around eddie in a hug. and kissed him on his cheek like 50 times (an understatement)

“ yeah i’m real ‘chee” eddie giggled softly. " also i am going to flaye your lips off if you do that again!"

“ are you sure i could be asleep in my hotel right now” richie smilled and pinched eddies cheeks

“ cute cute cute!” eddie just about died of embarrassment when richie did that. "richie get your dirty paws off my face!" " love ya too eduardo"

They quickly got out of the shock as an angry stanley uris ran out of the cafe. 

“ RiCHe TOZiEr GEt YoU’Re BUTt BAcK HeRe RiGHt NoW.” 

quickly followed by one beverly marsh wooping something along the lines of " you get yo man"

**Author's Note:**

> so i am very tired and i wrote this in class for school so there you go!


End file.
